


Twin Drabbles 13

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twin Drabbles 13

**Twin drabbles 13**

 

** Outside **

“ I am not going outside the Ark anymore” said Sunstreaker.

“Why not?” asked Sideswipe.

“ I refuse to get my paint job damaged by this planet” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Weakness **

Sunstreaker believed he had no weakness but Sunstreaker did have one weakness, his twin brother Sideswipe.

 

** Virus **

“ Sunny I think I have a virus” whined Sideswipe as he held his head in his hands.

“ Suck it up princess” said Sunstreaker not looking at his twin.

 

** Ticked **

Sideswipe watched his internal clock as the minutes ticked by while he was on monitor duty in the Ark security room.

 

** Report **

“Sunny pretty please write up my duty reports” begged Sideswipe.

“Write your own glitch” said Sunstreaker as he tried to write his own duty reports.

 

** Down **

Both twins ran down the Ark corridor as paint bombs dropped from the orange ceiling coating the twins in multiple colours of paint.

 

** Solitary  **

Sunstreaker hated solitary confinement because the loneliness of the room made him curl up and beg for Sideswipe. 

 

** Home **

“Sunstreaker I miss home” said Sideswipe who was looking up at the star covered sky.

“ I do to” said Sunstreaker.

 

** Brace **

“ Brace for impact” shouted the pilot as the warning alarms got louder. The twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe held on to each other as the shuttle craft went down.

 

** Safe **

“ Land, sweet safe land” shouted Sideswipe.

“ Quit being so dramatic” ordered Sunstreaker as he exited the crashed shuttle craft.

 

** Sponges **

Sideswipe grabbed the bucket and sponges from the store room. Then he walked down the Ark corridor to the brig to scrub the floors.

 

** Toothbrush **

Sunstreaker tried not to break the human sized toothbrush in his hand as he scrubbed the empty store room floor. 


End file.
